Always and Forever: a oneshot
by feekguitar21
Summary: Two weeks after Jude's birthday, and now it's Tommy's turn. They're still at each other's throats, but Jude hopes to change that! Jommy. PLEASE R&R!


**Okay, so here it is. Yet another oneshot. Aren't I so special. Hehe. Okay so read it, and let me know if you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Instant Star. But the song in here IS mine:) It's called I'm Right Here. PLEASE DON'T STEAL IT! Trust me, I have proof that I've written it, so...LOL**

* * *

**Always and Forever:**

It's Tommy's 23rd Birthday (2 weeks after Judes 17th). Tommy is still mad at Jude. She has tried apologizing several times but he just keeps giving her the silent treatment.

Scene: Tommy is laying in his bedroom. He doesn't hear her when she comes in, and so is surprised to see her sitting in his chair from his computer desk.

Jude walked into Tommy's room, ever so quietly, to be sure not to disturb him. Tommy was lying on his bed, eyes closed, listening to a random radio station. Jude turned off the radio, grabbed the rolling chair from his desk and sat down, guitar in hand. Tommy jumped up, surprised that someone had walked in without him knowing.

Tommy: Jude...what are you--

Jude: Just let me talk okay?

Tommy nodded his head. He still had the mad look on his face, to show he was still upset at her for what she did. Jude noticed this but ignored it...for now.

Jude: Well, as you know, today is your birthday. I...uh. I wanted to give you something special, something you'd remember forever...so I uh...I uhh wrote you a song. So uh...here it goes...

Jude's voice was almost a whisper, causing Tommy having to strain to hear her voice. Jude strummed her guitar and began to sing...

_**When you're sad and feelin' down**_

_**Just turn around**_

_**I'll be there to catch your fall**_

_**When you're alone and need somebody**_

_**I'll be there to hear your call**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**I'm here**_

_**By your side--night and day**_

_**I'm here**_

_**To listen to what you've got to say**_

_**I'm here**_

_**Holdin' your hand every step of the way**_

_**I'm here**_

_**I'm right here**_

_**When feelings over take and you need a ...soother**_

_**I'll be there to calm your nerves**_

_**When tears form in your eyes and you need a ...shoulder**_

_**I'll be there to wipe them dry**_

_**chorus**_

_**by your side--night and day...**_

_**to listen to what you've got to say...**_

_**holdin your hand every step of the way...**_

_**I'm right here...**_

Jude finished her song, but kept her eyes on her guitar. Tommy still hadn't said anything. Little did she know, he was on the verge of tears, as was she. She finally looked up at him.

Jude: Well, um. I know that you can't keep it forever so I got you this to.

Jude stood up and brought out a folded envelop and threw on Tommy's bed. She just stood there, waiting for him to do something with it. When she realized he wasn't going to, she spoke again.

Jude: This is, uuh, this is yours too.

Jude held up the guitar she was holding. She looked around the room and spotted an empty guitar holder. Carefully placing the guitar on the stand, Jude turned around and stared at Tommy. He hadn't changed his pissed look yet...the silent treatment was still in play.

Jude: Tommy...I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry! I know that all of what I got you, won't make you like me again, or get you to talk to me. And that's not what I was trying to do...I just want you to know that I am so sorry. I deserve what I'm getting from you...I deserve worse. Trust me...I'm paying for it... more than you know...

Deep down, Jude knew this was the worst she could ever feel. She cried herself to sleep almost every night. She was slowly dying inside without her blue eye'd prince...and she knew there was nothing she could do to help the situation. Jude not only screwed up Tommy and Sadie's relationship, but her and Tommy's as well. Jude some how felt like Tommy had cheated on her too, but she wasn't sure why. She just guessed that it was because she loved him so much and when he supposedly cheated on Sadie, he, in a way, told her that it was who he was--a cheater. But when she found out that he hadn't cheated, when she realized her mistake, she felt even worse. There was nothing she could do...she ruined her own life by making an assumption, and she was now paying for it--tears shed every night, heart shattering, anything you could think of that hurt you emotionally...it was happening to her while fighting with Tommy. She wanted anything for this to turn out to be a fairytale. She wanted to get her prince. She wanted the happy ending...but she wasn't sure if she would get it. Not now.

Jude: Um...I guess I'm gonna go. Oh! Before I forget...

Jude dug in her other pocket and pulled out a CD labled I'm Right Here. She threw that down also.

Jude: I recorded the song when you were sick the other day.

Jude walked towards the bedroom door. Right before she went to touch the doorknob, she turned around once more...

Jude: I really am sorry, Tommy...Happy Birthday...

With that, Jude walked quietly out of the house. By now, her tears were flowing freely. Ten minutes later, she was on her bed, crying, again. How could I screw things up this badly? What have I done? Jude layed on her bed, and cried herslef to sleep.

Meanwhile with Tommy...

After Jude left, Tommy could only sit there and stare where Jude once sat. He walked over to the guitar he had brought him. It was hard for him to see, for tears now blurred his vision, but he saw. 00-15...how'd you remember?

_**Flashback...**_

_**Before everything got hectic at G-Major, Tommy and Jude were in Studio A recording her new song. Tommy was half listening to the song, half into the magazine he held in his hands. **_

_**Jude: Tommy...are you paying any attention to me?...What are you reading?**_

_**Jude walked over to Tommy and looked at the magazine. On the page he was reading, the headline read The 15 Series. Jude looked at the guitar that was on the page.**_

_**Jude: 00-15. Nice guitar! **_

_**Tommy: Yeah. (Tommy was mostly in his thoughts, so he was talking more to himself then Jude.) I'm gonna get that guitar...I don't have the money right now but it will fill the empty holder I have in my room! I promise! **_

_**Jude smiled at Tommy, who looked up at her and smiled back and laughed a little.**_

_**End Flashback...**_

Tommy looked over the guitar. He played it for ten minutes. His eyes threatened to drop tears, but he was happy. A little anyways. He liked the fact that Jude had remembered something so small, so long ago. After he was done getting the feel of the guitar, he took Jude's CD, put it in and listened to her song for him. While he was listening to it, he took the envelop that lay on the bed. Opening it, he revealed 4 different pieces of paper. Where does she get the money to buy all of this! Jude had gotten him two tickets to the last Eagle's concert, which he had wanted to see, but couldn't get tickets to, and then 2 plane tickets to California. Tommy remembered that conversation too. He and Jude had been naming favorites all day--favorite food, favorite color, etc. When it had been his turn and Jude asked what his favorite place was, he had said right there, in G-major...with her. He also said that at the moment it was his favorite place but he had been dying to go see the Pacific Ocean from California. It had been one of his many dreams. Tommy smiled at how thoughtful Jude had been. His smile slowly faded when he remembered that they weren't talking.

Tommy: I have to do something to fix this! I can't take it anymore!

Tommy spoke to himself. He grabbed the papers and CD case when a piece of paper came out of the pile. Tommy bent down and picked it up. It was a note.

_Tommy-_

_I just wanted to say Happy Birthday again. I know it's been a hectic couple of weeks but I want you to know that I'm still here. I know you won't want me to help you, and you probably would never talk to me again, but I'm ALWAYS here! I love you, Quincy. Just remember that. I hope you have a great day. I hope you like all of your gifts. Well I'll let you go play your guitar...I know you want to. Ha hah. Just kidding...I think? Well, Happy Birthday, Tommy._

_I love you, always and forever, Jude_

Tommy could feel his stomach churn when he read this last part. Jude loved him? What kind of love? Secretly he was hoping it was the same kind of love he felt for her, but he wasn't sure.

Tommy: I love you too, girl...always and forever...

Tommy set the papers down, ran out of his house, hopped on his motorcylce, and sped of towards Jude's house. When he arrived there, no car was in the drive way. He began to think that they had gone somewhere, when a voice haulted him from getting back on his bike.

Jude: Tommy? What are you doing here?  
Tommy: (smiles) I was wondering if we could talk.

Jude also smiled, and nodded her head. Once in the house, Tommy and Jude sat on the couch in front of the TV. Each one waited for the other to say something.

Tommy: Jude...I'm really so--

Jude: No Tommy. I'm sorry. Everything I did, making assumptions, breaking you and Sadie up...I am so sorry! All of that was so wrong of me...I was just scared. And I took about it the wrong way.

Tommy: Yeah, you did. But I don't blame you. (Jude, who was staring at her feet, looked up at Tommy confused.) Girl, with my reputation, and my friends telling you I can't change...you had every right to assume I was cheating on Sadie.

Jude: Yeah...

They stared at each other for a few more seconds. Their eye contact was broken, as Tommy's lips crashed down onto Jude's. The kissed they shared was full of passion, love, and the lust they had between them. Both loved every second of it. Within seconds, their tongues met, their hands clasped, and smiles grew on their faces. Finally, Jude and Tommy broke apart. They sat and stared at each other for what felt like hours. Tommy smiled. Jude smiled. They rested their forheads on one another's, and looked in to each others eyes.

Tommy: I love you, girl.

Jude: I love you too, Tommy. Always...

Tommy: ...and forever...

THE END!

* * *

**For some reason, I have this feeling that I've already put this on here, but oh well. LOL. There it is. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! PLEASE review! Thanks!**


End file.
